Jet-Spear
Jet-Spear (Born: Jephtah Jerod Black) is a Quincy, and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, his designation is the "R" - The Rend. He is of distant relation from Buzzard Black also known as Bazz-B. Personality Jet-Spear is seen as an arrogant and highly aggressive individual, as pointed out by Alexander Sigismund, by shoving past two Sternritter during his Ascendancy into their ranks. This is further shown when fighting he often thinks low of his enemies and beleives they won't survive a single hit. He also displays sexism, often degrading woman and thinking the pretty ones are without brains, as well as saying that he uses them privately later. In battle he has displayed a level of sadistic pleasure in fighting those who garner his attention, often tearing them apart slowly and deliberately. But he also seems to be too proud and often gets too confident as he plays with his victims for too long. He sees fights as a joke and will often flirt with woman he find attractive, yet he still taunts and is derogative of his opponants. Jet seems to have a deep hatred for Sigismund, who was responsible for the Death of his Father, and has made many attempts to kill him. Appearance Jet is a young man with pale skin and black hair, with green eyes and a soul patch on his chin. He wears the traditional Quincy Garb, which is a long white coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but he has a kanji for the word 'Spear' emblazed on his shoulder. With long dark grey pants and black shoes. On his head he weared a solid white military beret, with a golden Quincy Cross emblazed on its surface. History Jet-Spear was formly of a high ranking Quincy house, a distint ralation to Buzzard Black's own house of the same name, that had been destroyed ten years prior to the fist Invasion of the Soul Society. His father was killed and Sigismund is responsible in some capacity. He changed his name from Jephtah Jerod Black to Jet-Spear. Plot Jet-Spear was later brought to Yhwach and Ascended to that of a Sternritter, replacing Jerome Guizbatt. Later he went to the World of the Living, where he helped assault the Requiem Branch in Japan, where he aided in killing and capturing the Fullbringers present in the building. He fought against Faith Masters and after a near one sided battle he was caught off guard when Faith collapsed the roof and several floors above on top of him. Equipment Spear of Longinus - A long two headed spear, with a golden handle with rings attacked to the blades. A family heirloom handed down for generations, said to have been the same blade that pierced Christ's side. Power and Abilities The Rend: Jet-Spear is capable of manipulating the reishi around him to create violent rotating waves of force, which are capable of tearing through anything it comes in contact with. They become so violent that anything that gets within his vacinity is often torn apart by these waves, or deflected. He can also channel this power through his weapons. * Reaving Blades: Jet-Spear created a field around himself that is capable of repelling anything that comes near him, be it an attack or person. Either destroying what comes near or simply repelling it. Its defense is so impregnable that he has never had the need to use his Blut to defend himself. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Great Spiritual Power: Jet-Spear's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Expert Spearmanship: Jet-Spear is a skilled and trained user with a spear, able to use it effectively to counter other experts and masters without any issue. Even going toe to toe with Faith Masters, who was skilled enough to hold her own against other Master Swordman such as Alexander Sigismund. Enhanced Durability: Even after having several stories and tonnes of metal and concrete falling onto him he came out unscathed and mostly unharmed. Trivia * Jephtah Jerod Black is an anagram of Jet-Spear. ** Jet comes from a specific shade of black, often referring to diamonds. ** While Jerod is an english name that means "Rules by the Spear". ** Jephtah is a Islamic name meaning "First Born".